


Give me your heart and soul

by Supernaturalfan01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas has a nightmare, Casifer, Nightmare, Souls, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalfan01/pseuds/Supernaturalfan01
Summary: “You need to let me touch it“ Cas tells DeanCas touches Dean’s heart in ways Dean couldn’t possibly imagine, unfortunately Cas steals Dean’s heart and soul literally





	Give me your heart and soul

One day Castiel falls asleep and has a nightmare

While Cas is asleep, Cas dreams that Dean came across Cas or who he thought was Cas

”Hey Cas” Dean said

”Hello Dean” Casifer changes his voice to sound like Castiel

Casifer caught Dean by surprise

”You need to let me touch it” Casifer said Seductively still sounding like Cas

”Touch it?” Dean asks nervously

“Touch it!” Casifer said absolutely sure about it

Casifer reaches for Dean’s chest

“You mean touch me”? Dean asked sweating nervously

”Touch your heart and soul” Casifer replied starring Dean in the eyes as blue eyes meet green eyes

”Will it hurt?” Dean questioned

”No, not at all, trust me” Casifer insured

”Rememberer Dean I put you back together, atom by atom, I know your weakness inside and out” Casifer lies to Dean through Cas’ voice

”Ok Cas, you can touch it” Dean said

”Thank you Dean” Casifer said smiling softly and grinning showing his teeth

Casifer reaches into Dean’s chest and puts his hands on Dean’s soul gripping it tightly and feeling the profound bond they share growing stronger

Castiel protests trying to fight back and save Dean from his brother’s clutches

”Dean no! Run!” Cas finally got through But it was already too late

”Cas? Are you ok”? Dean asked concerned

”I’m...

Cas’ eyes light up glowing as he is harnessing power from Dean’s soul

”No I can’t let this happen, Dean is my friend” Cas said still fighting the hold his brother had on Dean

Cas is not strong enough to win this fight, not this time

Cas grew stronger his vessel gained more strength and his wings grew bigger and wrapped around him and Dean like a feathered blanket

Cas enjoyed feeling the power from Dean’s souls feeding his grace and so did his brother who regained complete control of Cas’ vessel again

“I love you angel” Dean said romantically

Dean and Cas kiss each other, unfortunately Dean was actually kissing Cas’ brother who was currently in control of Cas’ vessel, Casifer reaches for Dean’s heart

Cas gains control once again in the middle of a kiss and touches Dean’s heart feeling it beating in his grasp and Cas grips Dean’s heart tight squeezing Dean’s heart slowly

”Dean you have to RUN”! Cas tries to warn Dean

”Cas”? What’s wrong”? Dean asked

Cas pushes Dean to the bed to try to help Dean escape<\p> 

”Cas, what’s wrong with you”?

Casifer walks towards Dean

”Cas I think you stole my heart” Dean said

”Not yet Dean” Casifer smiles at Dean

Then Casifer reaches back into Dean’s chest

”You got my heart in your hands angel”

”That’s what I wanted Dean” Casifer said grinning who was taking control over Cas’ vessel

Casifer rips out Dean’s heart straight from his bloody chest

Dean falls to the floor calling Cas’ name with his last breath and Cas reaches for Dean

”Now I got, stole your heart Dean” Casifer grins holding his prize victoriously in triumph like a holding the hunter’s bloody heart up in the air like trophy

Casifer puts Dean’s heart in Cas’ trench coat pocket for safe keeping

”Soon I will have your heart and soul” Casifer said

Then Casifer takes his hand and reaches into Dean’s chest and steals Dean’s soul and takes Dean’s soul in his hand and smiles

Casifer opens Cas’ his mouth to speak

”I finally got what I wanted” Casifer said laughing

Casifer opened his mouth wider

“Well Dean thanks for everything, you made this my best day ever” Casifer said

Dean’s soul squirms in Cas’ hands in the angel’s tight grip

“There’s no escaping now” Casifer said

”Now you’ll be mine forever Dean”

Casifer opened Cas’ vessel’s mouth wider and Dean’s soul is drawn towards Cas’ mouth

Casifer swallowed up Dean’s soul, and Cas unwillingly swallows down Dean’s soul inside his vessel

Sam walks in and said ”Hey Cas, Hey Dean”

Cas said “Sam just in time, come join us”

”Where’s Dean?” Sam asks

Cas walks over to Sam a pushed Sam against the wall and starts to rip off Sam’s shirt

”Cas what the hell”? “Personal space Cas “!

”Cas starts digging his bloody claws nails into Sam’s naked chest

”Cas what are you doing to me”? Sam said

”Cas stop it! You’re hurting me”

Sam pushed Casifer aside just enough to see a horrible sight

Sam saw Dean bloody and laying on the floor

”Dean”! No!” Sam cried

”What happened to him”?! Sam shouted

”Don’t worry Sam your next” Casifer threatens

”Next”?! Sam questioned

”Cas what are you talking about”?!

”You’ll see” Cas said walking closer towards Sam

”Cas cut it out! Get your hands off me”! Sam fought back

”I finally got your brother right where I want him, right in here” Casifer said placing one hand over Cas’ heart and placed another hand down to his lower chest on to Castiel’s stomach rubbing the angel’s belly and moaning

”Dean literally found his way to my heart to bad it had to be through my stomach” Casifer said smirking

What did you do to my brother”?! Sam said

”If you must know I swallowed his soul, and Mmm he was the best thing I ever tasted” Casifer grinned and moaning about feeling full inside himself

”Now Dean is mine forever, Dean lives with me he can never escape from me now” Casifer said grinning and rubbing his full stomach

Sam stares in horror and the glowing light from his brother’s soul floating around in Castiel’s belly

”Cas You ate him? You are a monster! Cas’ blue eyes turn a deep shade of red

”Wait! Your not Cas! So who are you?” Sam asks

”Never mind who I am Sam, you already know who I am” Casifer spoke

”Luci...” Sam couldn’t even finish his sentence

Sam watched in horror as the ball of light pushes Cas’ belly out into a large, bloated bump, trying to get out of the angel’s stomach

”Settle down in there, cut that out Dean” Casifer said

“Fight all you want in there, your never getting out of there, your all mine, mine forever” Casifer replied

”Let him go you monster!” Sam demanded

”No, Dean is mine forever, I will absorb him, his soul, and his soul will become apart of me forever”

”Don’t worry Sam, your brother is safe with, or rather within me” Cas spoke

”Fix him! Give me back my brother”! Sam pleads

Casifer licks his blood stained fingers, lapping up Dean’s blood, Sam watched in horror as that monster eats up Dean’s blood

”MMM, not bad, your brother is pretty tasty Sam”

”You SOB”! Sam snaps

Casifer reaches his glowing hand out to Sam

“Relax Sam I only want your soul Sam”

“Back off, your not getting your hands on my soul” Sam protests

”Run away all you want but you will soon be mine” Casifer said

Sam made a quick dash and grabbed Cas’ angel blade, heal it up to Casifer and said “Give me back my brother or I will kill you”

”Rememberer Sam this is your friend Cas’ vessel so of you kill me Cas dies too and your precious brother will remain a soul forever”

Casifer grabs Sam by the neck ”Give it up Sam you and your brother are both finished”

”Your soul will be mine forever”

”Let me go! Help me”! Sam struggles and screams as Casifer reaches for Sam’s soul

Just then Casifer is gone and Cas’ grip on Sam loosens

Cas’ eyes turned blue again

Cas came back and said “Sam, Sam stop it, it’s me Cas”

“Cas?!” “Is it really you?” Sam said surprised

“Yes Sam it’s really me, your safe now Sam”

”But how”?

”Where’s Luci...

”But before Sam could finish his sentence Cas spoke

”He’s gone Sam”

”What about Dean”?

”Cas turns around and staring in horror at Dean who was bloody and laying in the floor, Cas staring at the blood all over his hands and on his trench coat

”I can’t heal him Sam his soul has been ripped from his body there is no coming back after the soul has been removed from a body”

”Sam, I’m afraid Dean is gone”

“Dean!” “No”! Sam breaks down into tears

I’m so sorry Dean” Cas cries

“Cas” Dean said in a soft spoken voice

”D, Dean”? “Is that really you”? Cas said

”Cas wake up” Dean said

”Cas you were only dreaming”

”Dean I’m glad to see you”

”I had a terrible dream, that my brother was possessing me and you were gone, I killed you and took your heart and swallowed your soul and Sam was next”

“You were just having a nightmare Cas”

”It was just a dream, but it’s okey now, it’s all over now so don’t worry Cas, it’s only a dream and I’m right here and so is Sam”

”Cas I thought angels don’t sleep or dream” Dean said

”Well Dean your right we don’t always have to sleep but we can if we really want to, we can sleep and rest our vessel’s if our grace gets a little low”

”Dean, Sam come closer I have something to tell you both”

”What’s that Cas”?

Cas gives the Winchester’s a big hug and kiss

The end


End file.
